City of Damned Souls
by HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: A while after COFH Clary and Jace are engaged and everything seems normal. How long before something happens? Because we all know something will happen. Oh and Clary and Isabelle are Parabatai. DISCLAIMER: i own none of the characters I only own the plot. Terrible at summaries just give my book a chance. Rated m just in case and because of a certain someone. (Sebastian)
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV~**

I was nervous when Alec called me and told me to rush over. "Whats wrong? Is it Jace?" I asked.

"No. I don't know Maryse just told me to tell you to come here." He replied.

So i'm walking down the hallway in the institute towards the library. When I got there Alec and everyone was there.

"Whats wrong?" Maryse said nothing and put what looked like a dead bird on the table. Then i realized it was a pair of angel wings.

"Here." Maryse hand me a note.

" _I'm back"_

 _-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_

I fought the darkness creeping in but it was a battle i couldn't win.

 **Jace's POV** ~

I saw Clary's face when she read the letter. All the color drained from her face. She started to fall I caught her before she hit the floor.

 **Clary's POV~**

I woke up in my room with Jace's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around "Morning sunshine." I said.

"Clary are you ok?

"Yeah i'm ?"

"Because you blacked out after you read the note. I just barely caught you before you hit the ground. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." I said as i tried to mask my face so as not to give anything away. Though from the look on Jace's face I didn't do a good job.

"I know you're lying to me" he said.

"Look Jace I don't want to talk about it ok, just leave ALONE!" I realized I yelled the last part. I looked up to see hurt in his eyes.

"Jace i-" but before i could finish he stormed out of the room. I heard him slam his door in his room. I slammed my door after. Not even two minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away Jace."

"It's Izzy. Let me in."

"Fine." I opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you two were fighting about."

"I won't tell him what Sebastian did to me that night at the sacred site"

"Oh ok. I still think you should tell him Clary."

"I can't you know him he'll get mad and go on a suicide mission"

 **Jace's POV~**

As soon as i got over Clary yelling at me (which didn't take long) I walked back to her room I noticed it was closed and that Clary and Isabelle were talking. I could only make out a few words. "What Sebastian did... sacred site... Clary said. "You..tell Jace... Isabelle said. _Tell me what._ I really wanted to burst in there and demand to be told what they're talking about but I knew Clary would never forgive me. So I decided to listen a little longer. "...can't...know Jace... suicide mission" Definitely Clary. _I_ s it _that bad? Wait Sebastian?!_

I saw Alec walking down the hall. "Hey Alec come here."

"What do you want Jace?"

"Clary and Izzy are talking about Sebastian "

"And you're eavesdropping?"

"Yes"

"You don't see any-"

"Shush do you hear that?" I whispered.

"It sounds like a portal?" We leaned in closer to the door . Then we heard a voice we hoped to never hear again. "Hello Little Sister,Isabelle did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV** ~

Me and Isabelle were still talking about Sebastian when we heard the rumbling of a portal. Then "Hello Little Sister, Isabelle, did you miss me. We both froze.

"It's nice to know you still talk about me." he said with a smirk.

"How? It's not possible!" I said backing away from him. That only caused him to take a few steps toward me.

"It's simple really Lilith resurrected me again."

"Get away from me!" I yelled while throwing a dagger at him.(I've been practicing) Though it did little good considering I missed, no I didn't miss he caught it.

"Now is that how you greet people? Especially your brother?"

"You're no brother of mine!" I said then threw another dagger at him which he caught.

"Now, now sister didn't your mother teach you to treat others the way you want to be treated?" And with that he threw both daggers. One hit the wall that I had my back against an inch from my head. The other though landed in my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I pulled it out. I tried to move away from him but the dagger in the wall caught some of my hair. "So feisty. I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." he said with an evil smile. "But sadly i'm out numbered." When he saw the confusion on my face he laughed. "Your precious Jace is standing at the door." And with that he left. The door burst open. "Clary are you alright?" Jace asked.

"Yes" I lied. "I just need an _izrate_."

"Ok when you're done meet me at the greenhouse at 10:30. Ok?"

"Sure" I looked at the clock. 10:00. I drew an izrate on my shoulder.

"Get out I need to get ready."

"Ok."

 **Sebastian's POV~**

 _I almost had her, if only i hadn't fooled around. Though truth be told I love to tease her. But that was the perfect time to get her. Now i'm too busy and they'll be watching her like a hawk. But_ she will be mine one way or another. Hmmm... I may have enough time...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here is chapter 4 it SHOULD be the longest chapter so far.**

 **warning may have a few curse words. so ill shut up know.**

 **and remember to BREATHE so you wont die and so you can comment and vote. ILYA so much!**

 **\- Jacelyn**

 **Clary's POV~**

I looked at the clock 10:42. _Shit! I'm late!_ I hurried down the hall to the greenhouse. "Jace! Sorry i'm late."

"Oh, you're not late, and i'm not Jace. Though how you could get us confused baffles me Little Sister." I froze. "How?" "it was easy sister.""What's wrong Little sister? You look pale." he asked with a evil smirk i so wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "Get away from me!" I said backing away till my back hit the wall which only made him walk forward. "What you're not even going to say hi to me?"

I fumbled for a dagger in my weapons belt i finally found one and was about to throw it when Sebastian was right in front of me. "Will you ever learn little sister?" he asked before taking the dagger from my hand and plunging it into my shoulder. I cried out in pain. Which only made him plunge another dagger in my shoulder. I was just about to scream when he clamped his hand on my mouth. "Looks like angel boy is here to ruin my plans...again." Then he looked at me with a very evil smile on his face. I can't lie i was scared. "Little sister i want your opinion. Should I kill angel boy right now?" I shook my head no. "Fine I guess i'll have to wait to get to get rid of him so you'll finally be mine." i tried to say something but it was pointless. "Hmmm... you want to say something little sister?" He asked. "I'm going to remove my hand but if you try anything don't think i'll hesitate to turn you into a human pincushion." he said slowly removing his hand away from my mouth. "I'll never be yours even if you're the only other person on this planet!" I hissed and spat in his face which caused him to backhand me i tasted blood. "That can can be arranged little sister, would you like that?"

"No!" I heard footsteps on the stairs then "Clary! Are you alright ?" "Tell him your okay" sebastian said. "I'm fine Jace." "It doesn't sound like it " A part of me wanted him to just get out of there so Sebastian doesn't kill him but another part of me wanted him to burst in here and kill Sebastian. Then without warning Sebastian pulled one of the the daggers out of my shoulder with his other hand over my mouth and plunged it in my leg then did the same with the other one. "I'll be back for you Clary until then enjoy your time with your precious Jace." if he said anything after that i had no idea because i blacked out.

 **Jace's POV~**

I looked at the clock 10:30. _I going to see if she is in her room._ I was walking down the hall when i heard a scream. It sounded like... _Clary!_ I ran down the hall to her room. she's not there. I looked at her clock 10:50 strange. i heard another scream. it sounded like it was coming from the greenhouse. I ran to the stairs leading to the greenhouse. "Clary! Are you alright right?" "Yeah i'm fine Jace." she sounded pained. "It doesn't sound like it." When I finally got there I saw clary lying in a pool of blood on the floor next to the wall across the room.

"CLARY!" I screamed running to her. She was out cold. She had stab wounds in her shoulders and two daggers in her legs. I could hear Alec and Isabelle running up the stairs. "Jace! What's wrong?!" "Clary." "We need to get her to the infirmary now!" they said. "No first she needs a couple of izrates. Isabelle can i borrow your stele?" "Sure." I drew a few izrates after i took out the daggers then i picked her up. "Okay lets gets her to the infirmary."

 **A/N**

 **words in** _italic_ __ **are the persons thoughts. remember breathe vote comment**

 **ILYA -Jacelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy! ILYA so much**

 **-Jacelyn**

 _ **CLARY'S POV~**_

I was sleeping in my room when I heard a noise. I opened my eyes and saw him.

"Hello little sister."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you." he said reaching for me.

"No! Go away and leave me and everyone I care about alone!" I yelled.

"Now, little sister what would be the fun in that?" he asked.

"How about I don't kill you again." someone from behind Sebastian asked. _Jace._

 _"Is_ that a challenge Jace?"

"Hell yeah it was." he responded. Than in less than a second Sebastian was in front of Jace plunging a sword through his chest. I screamed "JA-" was all I managed to get out before Sebastian backhanded me. "You will NEVER speak his name in my presence. Understand?" "Yes." As soon as his hand was off of my mouth I screamed his name.

I could hear screaming but it sounded far away then I realized the screams were mine. I felt warm arms wrap around me. "Shh it's okay Clary it just a dream." _Not a dream a nightmare but it felt so real._ Jace pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair. I started crying not wanting him to see me cry I turned so that my back was facing him. "Hey, don't do that." he said turning me around and pulling me closer so that i was pressed against him with my head against his chest. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and started crying harder. He started rocking back and forth. When I fell back asleep he put me back on the bed and got up to leave. The sudden loss of warmth woke me up. "No please don't go. I sleep better with you and you're warm." I said. "Is that all i'm good for?" he asked.

"Basically." I said.

"Fine. At least i'm good at something." he sighed pouting.

"I'm not falling for it. Your ego is still too big as it is." I said smiling.

"My ego was never big enough." he replied. I thought he had fallen asleep when I heard him ask "What was your dream about?" I started crying again. I immediately felt warm strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Clary if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." he said.

"No no it's fine just give me a minute."

"Sebastian was in it then you came in an- an- he ki- killed you." I stuttered crying my eyes out.

 **A/N**

 **So what do you think comment vote share with friends. and BREATHE**

 **OH! yeah i** _ **ALMOST**_ **forgot in most books i think the bad guys are the best characters which means my favorite character in the TMI series is... Sebastian who agrees with me *cricket chirps* oh well**


End file.
